


Комната на двоих

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Civil War compliant up until the mid-credits scene, Drama, Explicit Language, Friendship, Group Sex, Guilt, HYDRA Trash Party, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Touch Starved Bucky Barnes, Touch-Starved, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Вместо того, чтобы отправиться в криокамеру в Ваканде, Баки остается дома и учится жить с оторванной рукой и триггерами, раздирающими его мозг. Мучимый жестокими всплесками воспоминаний и все усиливающимися угрызениями совести, принявшими форму Стива Роджерса, Баки скрывается от правительства и остатков Мстителей в крошечной квартирке.





	Комната на двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Room for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512125) by [coffeestainanalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainanalyst/pseuds/coffeestainanalyst). 



> Dear coffeestainanalyst, I'm proud to have the possibility to work with your texts! They are overhelming. Thank you!
> 
> Огромное спасибо бете FoggyFeline71! Ты лучшая!
> 
> Наша команда WTF Winter Soldier 2019 самая крутая во Вселенной (Марвела)!
> 
> Предупреждения: изнасилования в прошлом, пытки в прошлом, галлюцинации, чувство вины и склонность к самонаказаниям, суицидальные мысли и намерения, ПТРС, ненадежный рассказчик

_Я знаю, что ты сделал._  
  
Начинается все всегда одинаково. Стив вжимает лицо Баки в драный матрас, обездвиживая его всем весом. Теперь, когда от металлической руки остались жалкие обломки, Баки ему не ровня.  
  
Конечно, это не настоящий Стив, а тот, что сидит у Баки в голове. Единственный, который у него остался.  
  
Он сжимает волосы в горсти, выкручивает их так жестко, что Баки вскрикивает, и даже сквозь спортивные штаны он ощущает вжимающийся в него эрегированный член Стива.  
  
Вот и еще одно различие: у этого Стива нет никаких проблем с тем, что у него на Баки встает. Рука тянет за волосы, и Баки всхрапывает от боли.   
  
 _Я знаю, что ты сделал._  
  
— Нет, — едва дыша, говорит Баки, потому что, что бы Стив ни вытащил на поверхность, это всякий раз отвратительно, а Баки больше не может, у него нет больше сил.  
  
— Зачем ты заговорил с ними? — спрашивает Стив.  
  
— Нет, — настаивает Баки, чувствуя, будто Стив стискивает его легкие. — Имя, звание и личный номер, ничего больше, клянусь.  
  
— Да? И что же это за номер?  
  
Баки облизывает потрескавшиеся губы.  
  
— Три, два, пять… Пять? — Это было так давно, как в прошлой жизни. — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — пробует он снова, — сержант, три, два, пять, пять, семь… пять, семь…  
  
— ...ноль, три, восемь, — раздраженно заканчивает за него Стив, вновь наматывая волосы Баки на кулак. — Какое слово ты сказал первым? Не надо? Пожалуйста?  
  
— Никакое! Я… я не помню…  
  
— Ты согласился рассказать кое-что, если они перестанут?   
  
— Нет! Не это.  
  
Стив рывком тянет его голову вверх, и от острой боли у Баки искры из глаз сыплются.  
  
— А я думал, ты не помнишь.  
  
— Я бы никогда этого не сделал!  
  
— Откуда такая уверенность?  
  
Ответ застревает у Баки в горле, когда его штаны рывком отправляются вниз. Еще до начала его заполняет отвращение. Он не может пошевелиться. Не может пошевелиться. Не может пошевелиться.  
  
Голос Стива остается холодным.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что надо делать, попробуй еще раз.  
  
Тебя словно протыкают тупым предметом, вот на что это похоже. Член Стива проникает так глубоко и ощущается таким массивным, каким бывают только искусственные вещи, и… и хоть и стыдно, но все тело взмывает на каждом толчке, и все горит, господи, и каждый резкий шлепок бедер Стива словно вышибает воздух из груди Баки.  
  
— Барнс, — шепчет он. — Джеймс… Бьюкенен… Барнс. Сержант. Три, два, пять, пять… семь, ноль, три, восемь. Джеймс… Бьюкенен… Барнс.  
  


  
  
— Обиделся? — спрашивает Стив.  
  
Баки склоняется над колодой карт, которую неловко тасует одной рукой на белом пластмассовом столе, единственном подходящем для этого месте, имеющимся в его убежище. Складывает карты в стопку и сдает. Это игра для одного.  
  
— Не будь ребенком, — говорит Стив. Он понижает голос до заговорщицкого шепота: — Глянь на матрас, он весь в пятнах. И мы оба знаем, что это не я сделал. — Он качает головой. — Тебе понравилось.  
  
Баки выкладывает несколько карт на стол и отбрасывает одну.   
  
— Мне бы хотелось… по-другому.  
  
— Ну, — пожимает плечами Стив, — жаль, что иначе ты не заслуживаешь. С другой стороны, тебе доставалось куда хуже. Помнишь, пока Зола не вернулся? Когда у тебя еще не было руки и тебе не нашли применения, а охранники сходили с ума от скуки? Должен признать, тогда было жестоко.   
  
Баки скалится.  
  
— Нет, этого я не помнил. Спасибо, что освежил мою память.   
  
Карты, которые он бросает на стол одну за другой, звучно шлепают.   
  
Стив хмыкает, совершенно не впечатлившись.   
  
— Неужели не полегчало? Потом некоторые из них тебе буквально поклонялись. Хотя… Гидра никогда не держала старых и уродливых, правда?  
  
— Ты на что намекаешь, черт тебя побери?  
  
— Ох ты. — Стив всплескивает руками. — Да я просто отметил, что ты парень с определенными… склонностями. Уверен, за эти годы тебе довелось увидеть кое-что, на что приятно было взглянуть. Их матрасы ты тоже наверняка оросил? — Он склоняет голову набок. — Спорим, что они вообще об этом подумали только потому, что заметили, как ты пялишься.   
  
— Я не хотел их, — рявкает Баки, забыв про карты. — Ни одного из них. Ни разу.  
  
Стив почесывает подбородок.  
  
— Помнишь Матвея?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Баки так быстро, что Стив выглядит довольным, как кот, который только что поймал птичку.  
  
Внутренним взором Баки видит ладного худощавого молодого солдата в советской униформе, с острыми чертами лица и волосами чуть более длинными, чем разрешалось по уставу.   
  
— Подрывник, специалист по разминированию? — улыбается Стив. — Хм. А больше похож на сборщика бомб.  
  
Баки проваливается в военный комплекс на другом конце света, где зима была холодна настолько, что вода замерзала в трубах. К блондину с ухмылкой пирата.  
  
— Ему было плевать, — бормочет он. — Он занимался этим ради острых ощущений.   
  
Но Стив все еще продолжает ковырять дальше.  
  
— Ты с ним ездил на испытательный полигон и смотрел до тех пор, пока его губы не синели, а глаза не сияли так же ярко, как взрыв, когда он наконец добивался своего.   
  
На некоторое время оба погружаются в воспоминания.  
  
— Ты ему и жизнь спас, разве не так? — продолжает Стив. — Растирал его как-то, когда он не рассчитал время и потерял сознание от холода.  
  
— Мне было приказано защищать его.  
  
— Само собой. — Стив понимающе кивает. — И пока он душ принимал, ты за ним тоже присматривал, — замечает он. — Это тоже входило в твои обязанности? — Стив смеется. — Он не стеснялся своего тела и был…  
  
— ...красивым, — невнятно произносит Баки, прикрыв рот рукой.   
  
 _Нет._  
  
— А что потом? — спрашивает Стив, и Баки вспоминает полутемную комнату, точнее, камеру, в которой Матвей ставит поднос с едой. Приглушенный разговор на русском, обсуждение планов на завтра. Кивок, Матвей поворачивается, чтобы уйти и… нет. Нет.   
  
Костяшки металлических пальцев касаются рукава, резкий взгляд темных глаз. Секундная заминка, призрак улыбки, и вот холодные губы уже ищут его тепла. Да. Нет. Истерический хохот Стива рывком возвращает Баки в настоящее.  
  
— Ты, — выдавливает он. — Ты сам начал. Боже ты мой. С куратором! Ты без разрешения прикоснулся к куратору! Да он мог тебя в лепешку раскатать за такое. — Стив вскидывает голову. — И ты набрался наглости рассказывать мне, что они тебя принуждали.  
  
Улыбка на губах Стива блекнет, становится жестче и холоднее.  
  
— Не смей больше лгать мне, Бак.  
  
Баки сглатывает. Опускает голову.   
  
— Итак, — внезапно игриво хлопает Стив в ладоши. — Хорошо было? Я имею в виду ночь с Матвеем.   
  
Все еще глядя в пол, Баки пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ну? — Стив хлопает его по плечу. — Неужели он был лучше меня?  
  
С горящим лицом Баки отшатывается прочь.  
  
— Он был со мной, — рявкает он, и в ту же секунду уже сожалеет, что сказал это, однако поздно.   
  
— Стив, — просит Баки. — Пожалуйста, Стив.   
  
Но комната пуста, Стив ушел.  
  


  
  
— Пора тебе взять на себя ответственность за преступления, — говорит Стив как-то после обеда.  
  
Может, сейчас понедельник. А может, и нет.   
  
Баки занят тем, что пытается вскрыть консервную банку с едой одной рукой и открывалкой. Он бросает на Стива взгляд. Может, если он его проигнорирует, тот, глядишь, и отвяжется. Однако не везет.  
  
— Типа ты, значит, не несешь никакой ответственности из-за того, что пытками и обнулениями тебя заставляли все это делать. Как может тот, кто читал твое дело, продолжать верить в твою жалкую тупую сказочку?  
  
Стив шлепается на пластиковый стул возле грязного белого стола, раздраженно вздыхая.  
  
Баки откладывает открывалку. Острый край сломанной руки из вибраниума за пару секунд приносит куда более ощутимый результат, чем все его усилия за последние пять минут.   
  
— Разве не об этом идет речь в твоем деле? Пытки и обнуления?  
  
Баки засовывает ложку в банку. Сует бобы в рот прямо над раковиной, не поднимая головы.  
  
— Само собой, об этом, — продолжает Стив. — А еще о том, как хреново это работало. Отклонения в поведении, повсюду раненые ученые. Не знаю уж, успешно это было или нет, но, приятель, ты, похоже, привык весьма упрямо топать ножкой, когда речь шла о твоем личном удобстве. Жаль только, такие моменты неподчинения никогда не случались у тебя в то время, когда тебя отправляли убивать.  
  
Лицо Баки суровеет, когда он поднимает взгляд на Стива.  
  
— А кто говорит, что не случались?  
  
Стив смеется.  
  
— Мертвецы.  
  


  
  
Стив стоит у двери. На этот раз он настоящий, тот другой не приносит с собой еду на вынос. И у него не бывает такого взгляда — нечто среднее между нерешительностью и виной.  
  
— Привет, Бак.  
  
Он больше не разувается, с тех пор как порезался осколками стакана.  
  
— Я хотел позвонить, но нам пришлось отключить все.  
  
Он следует за Баки в комнату, охает и направляется к окну.  
  
— Не против слегка проветрить?  
  
Открытое окно делает из их голов замечательные мишени, но Баки ничего не говорит.  
  
Они едят. Стив принес еду из одного из тех мест, где ее упаковывают в бумагу, а не в пластиковые контейнеры, открывать которые одной рукой сущая мука, и он ни разу не пытается помочь Баки. Молодец. (А может он просто боится, что в этот раз Баки по-настоящему проткнет ему руку вилкой.)  
  
Позже Стив некоторое время пытается поддерживать разговор, и еще некоторое время хранит молчание, на пробу прижимается к его боку, дотрагивается до плеч и поглаживает большим пальцем его ладонь. И Баки оказывается слаб, и все еще слаб, и по-прежнему слаб, а потом уже поздно.  
  
— Может, в душ сходим? — спрашивает Стив, и Баки горько смеется.  
  
— Это не отмывается.  
  
Ему нет нужды смотреть Стиву в лицо, чтобы знать, что выражение сменилось с печального на решительное.  
  
— Да ладно. Давай тогда приляжем, — говорит Стив.  
  
Матрас Баки, лежащий на полу, выглядит так, словно из него вырвался на волю монстр: когда Баки снятся сны, острые края обломка его руки вспарывают ткань. Кроме того, он грязный и отвратительный — ему не следовало бы позволять Стиву смотреть и не следовало бы допускать, чтобы случилось то, что, он точно знает, вот-вот произойдет.  
  
Сейчас они лягут, Стив устроится сзади, источая тепло. Футболка Стива слишком тонкая, и Баки будет чувствовать теплую кожу и мышцы груди, вздымающиеся при дыхании, так близко, так по-настоящему, что тело Баки предаст его. Он не будет двигаться, потираться бедрами, дышать, но Стив все равно поймет.  
  
Он спросит разрешения, прежде чем положить ладонь меж бедер Баки, и Баки не сможет ему отказать. Он будет трахать эту руку, как пес, и издавать звуки, от которых с ума будет сходить от стыда. А потом, вполне вероятно, когда он почти уже кончит, то развернется и прижмется губами ко рту Стива так, словно умирает от голода. Эти самые губы, лизавшие гидровские сапоги, прижмутся к губам Стива. И Стив молча примет это, а потом будет гладить Баки по волосам.   
  
Баки должен просто сказать нет, но не делает этого.   
  


  
  
— В этот раз он не вернется, — говорит Стив.  
  
Сегодня он небольшого роста, совсем юный, как паренек, которого Баки оставил перед своим отправлением в Европу.  
  
— Ты это каждый раз говоришь, — ворчит Баки.  
  
— Сам подумай, как быстро он в этот раз ушел, — отвечает Стив. — Тебе бы стоило подумать о других способах удержать его. Поговори с ним! Заставь его улыбаться! Что угодно, что стоит его времени.   
  
Баки вздыхает.  
  
— Если бы я только знал, как.   
  
— Да ты даже не пытаешься. Он где-то там, борется за то, чтобы привести все в порядок, защищает других, защищает тебя, а потом на одну ночь берет перерыв, и все, что получает взамен — очередное поле боя.  
  
— Он вернется, — бормочет Баки. — Он чувствует себя ответственным. Он думает, что это его вина, что я попал в лапы к Гидре.   
  
— А это действительно так?  
  
— Нет, конечно, — фыркает Баки.  
  
— Так скажи ему.  
  
Баки пытается отвлечься, передвигая вещи по столу. Берет стакан, собираясь отнести его в раковину. Стив встает у него на пути.  
  
— Да что с тобой, Баки? Это чертовски тяжелый груз, скажи ты ему, что он не виноват!   
  
— Он мне не поверит.  
  
— Бред собачий! Ты даже не пытаешься, потому что до тех пор, пока он чувствует себя виноватым, он тебя не бросит.   
  
Баки обходит его по дуге, ставит стакан и начинает набирать воду в раковину.  
  
— Я не могу потерять его снова.  
  
Стив приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Потому что ты его любишь?  
  
Не оборачиваясь, Баки пожимает плечами.   
  
— Тебе-то какое дело?  
  
— Это не любовь, — выплевывает Стив. — Любовь — это когда хочешь, чтобы другой человек был счастлив!  
  
Баки слушает, как приближаются шаги, и в тот момент, когда Стив грубо хватает его за плечо, стакан лопается в его мыльной руке.   
  
— Как ты думаешь, Стив счастлив, а? Ты делаешь его счастливым?   
  
Баки стряхивает его руку и тянется за полотенцем.   
  
— Дай мне немного времени. Я что-нибудь придумаю… найду что-нибудь, чтобы у него была причина…   
  
— Черт подери! — орет Стив. — Посмотри на меня!  
  
Баки не слушается.  
  
— Господи, — пренебрежительно бросает Стив, — Гидры не видать, а ты как был слизняком, так и остался.   
  
Баки собирает осколки до тех пор, пока не остается один.  
  
— Он вернется ко мне, — раз за разом повторяет он в темноту.  
  


  
  
— Он подозревает, — говорит Стив, облизывая ухо Баки.   
  
Он все еще не настоящий, но снова высокий, и его борода царапает Баки щеку.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Он тебя знает. Или, точнее, он знает Гидру. Очень высока вероятность того, что они постараются причинить вред тебе и всему, что ты олицетворяешь, любым доступным способом. Он же не наивный.  
  
Баки вздыхает. Это точно.  
  
Стив просовывает руки под рубашку Баки и проводит ладонями по груди.   
  
— И поэтому он не может прикасаться к тебе таким образом.   
  
Баки стаскивает рубашку.  
  
— Но ты-то можешь, — отвечает он. — Так что заткнись и продолжай.  
  
Стив ухмыляется как акула и склоняется к соскам Баки.   
  
— Ох, — выдыхает Баки. — Боже, именно так.   
  
— Ты же понимаешь, — Стив губами прикасается к порозовевшей коже, — если бы речь шла только о нем, он вообще бы к тебе не прикоснулся. Да ему даже смотреть на тебя тяжело. Ты — ходячее напоминание обо всех лишениях: твоих, его. То, как мало осталось от тебя самого.  
  
— Я знаю, — стонет Баки, — я знаю, но только не останавливайся, пожалуйста, не останавливайся. — Он шире раздвигает колени, позволяя Стиву устроиться между своих бедер и дотронуться до жаждущей прикосновений кожи боков и члена. — Ох. О, да.  
  
— Вы же были так близки, как две стороны одной монеты, — продолжает Стив. — Люди говорили о вас обоих разом. То, что Гидра сотворила с тобой, она сделала и с ним в некотором символическом смысле, ты не находишь?   
  
— Пожалуйста, — бормочет Баки, — пожалуйста, замолчи и продолжай… ах… да, вот тут…  
  
— Тебе стоит хорошенько зарубить это себе на носу, прежде чем ты упадешь перед ним на колени.   
  
Баки подается на прикосновение Стива.   
  
— Да, — задыхаясь, отвечает он. — Я знаю.  
  
Стив переносит вес, и Баки вдруг ощущает его пальцы внизу, там, где кожа ниже лобка такая чувствительная, и они кружат…  
  
— Тебе нужно настойчивее бороться, — говорит Стив. — Сопротивляться.   
  
Щеки Баки пылают, так же, как все его тело.  
  
— Давай, — приказывает он.  
  
В него проникают пальцы, может, Стива, может, его собственные. Нехорошо желать такого, но как же это приятно, заглушает все остальное, особенно, когда он вскидывает бедра так, как надо, и задерживает дыхание, пока не остается ничего, кроме пульсирующего удовольствия в животе, разрастающегося, разрастающегося…  
  
— Он смотрел на тебя снизу вверх, знаешь? — говорит Стив. — А сейчас все, что он видит — подстилку Гидры.  
  
Баки всхлипывает, все его тело сотрясается, когда он кончает, погрузив в себя до самых костяшек три пальца. И, когда все заканчивается, он продолжает всхлипывать.   
  


  
  
— Скучно? — спрашивает Стив.  
  
Холодает, лето началось и закончилось.   
  
— Нет.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не почитать ту книгу, которую он тебе дал? Он тебя спросит, когда вы снова встретитесь. Сначала будет смотреть на тебя с такой надеждой, а потом с грустью. И ты будешь виноват. Снова.  
  
Баки крепко зажмуривается.  
  
— Он думает, что это что-то изменит, но это не так. Даже если я прочитаю эту книгу, даже если я вспомню. Тот Баки Барнс, которого он знал, умер.   
  
— А перед тобой учебное пособие на двести страниц, как его оживить. Мои поздравления!  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Да книга же, не видишь, что ли? Биография! Подробное описание человека, которого Стив мог бы любить! Ты о нем целыми днями думаешь, но когда он наконец придет к тебе в гости, ты даже знать не будешь, что сказать или сделать, чтобы ему понравиться. Так прочти!   
  
Баки трясет головой.  
  
— Не хочу. Скучно.  
  
— Ага, именно поэтому ты за нее ночами держишься, да? Думаешь, что в темноте я тебя не вижу? Вся обложка уже в отметинах от твоих грязных пальцев.  
  
Баки встает, однако Стив не разрешает ему отвернуться.  
  
— Потому что ты дурак, вот что я тебе скажу. Чего ты боишься?   
  
— Я не боюсь, — настаивает Баки. — Просто. История любит мертвых героев, понимаешь? И эта книга наверняка полна восхвалений и трогательных историй, в которых люди описывают, каким же был святой Баки Барнс. А все, что вижу я… насколько он лучше меня, как глубоко я упал, правильно? И зачем мне в этом ковыряться?  
  
Стив раздраженно взмахивает руками.  
  
— Я же тебе сказал: чтобы знать, что именно ищет Стив! Он все еще думает, что ты достоин спасения, потому что где-то и как-то внутри тебя остался кусочек этого самого Баки. Он не ждет чуда, но протяни же ты ему хоть палец, черт побери!  
  
— И как мне это сделать?  
  
Звучит скорее как обвинение, а не вопрос.  
  
— Начни с фотографий, — нисколько не впечатлившись продолжает Стив. — Вот тут, прямо в середине книги. Посмотри на него… на выражение лица. Такой обаятельный, тебе не кажется? Просто человек до мозга костей. Вот, а теперь попробуй сам. Иди к зеркалу.  
  
— Это глупо, — отбрыкивается Баки. — Я себя идиотом ощущаю. Так это не работает.  
  
— Самое глупое — твои волосы, — отвечает Стив. — Ты на картинки глянь. После двух лет на войне сержант Барнс выглядит более ухоженным, чем ты сейчас. И наверняка от него получше пахло.  
  
Баки смеется.   
  
— И что, мне теперь подстричься, что ли?   
  
— Господи боже, да нет же, — говорит Стив. — Стрижка, сделанная одной рукой, вряд ли кого-то впечатлит. Просто голову помой, ну и в хвост завяжи, что ли. И попробуй изобразить такое же выражение лица.  
  
— Какой идиотизм, — шепчет Баки. — Дурь просто.  
  
Он мягко поглаживает фотографию Стива большим пальцем и вздыхает.  
  


  
  
— Так, — говорит Стив, возвышаясь над стоящим на коленях Баки. — Давай попробуем. Помни про книгу и следи за лицом. Меньше робота, больше Баки Барнса.  
  
Баки закатывает глаза, и к его удивлению, уголки губ Стива ползут вверх.   
  
— Очень здорово. Подразни меня. Обзови придурком.   
  
Баки так и делает, и Стив одобрительно кивает. Засунув палец в карман джинсов Стива, Баки подтягивает его ближе к лицу.   
  
— Вот так, иди сюда, — говорит он. Потом задумчиво склоняет голову и пробует еще раз: — Сюда вали.  
  
Поначалу пояс Стива никак не хочет поддаваться нервным пальцам Баки. Было время, когда он ненавидел металлическую руку, но, лишившись ее, лучше не стало. К счастью, Стив в хорошем настроении и готов помочь ему. Когда его член вырывается на свободу, он уже довольно твердый. Волна облегчения омывает грудь Баки изнутри.  
  
— Работает, — говорит он. — Я тебя возбуждаю.  
  
Стив хмыкает.  
  
— Ему это обычно нравилось. У него сходу вставал. Если тебе удастся добиться этого, то ты можешь записать на свой счет несколько настоящих баллов.  
  
Баки кивает. Наклоняется вперед и ловит Стива губами, сразу заглатывая его как можно глубже. Сам Стив не пытается задать темп, поэтому Баки начинает двигать головой в ритме, который, как он надеется, доставляет удовольствие. При каждом движении вперед он касается носом лобковых волос Стива, а двигаясь обратно, позволяет себе глотнуть воздуха, прежде чем снова нырнуть вперед.  
  
Некоторое время спустя он рискует бросить на Стива взгляд, одновременно контролируя выражение лица. Тот не выглядит особенно впечатленным. Баки с причмоком выпускает его член изо рта. Тот сразу теряет в размерах.   
  
— Что не так? — спрашивает Баки.  
  
— Ему нужен Баки Барнс, а не дырка для траха без рвотного рефлекса, — отвечает Стив, и Баки каменеет.   
  
— Но…  
  
— Нет никаких “но”. И потом, у него весьма впечатляющий член. Ты правда думаешь, что сумеешь заглотить его вот так глубоко, без слюней, соплей и всяких отвратительных рыгающих звуков, которые ему точно не понравятся? Не льсти себе.  
  
— Я просто хочу дать ему все самое лучшее, — ощетинившись, отвечает Баки. — Именно этого от меня и хотели, если они так и так могли получить, что угодно. Как может это ощущаться нехорошо?  
  
— Ты правда не понимаешь? — Некоторое время Стив смотрит на него, наморщив лоб, а потом качает головой и тянется к молнии. — Ты безнадежен.  
  
— Подожди, — хватается Баки за его бедро, — не надо. Скажи мне, что и как делать. Что ему нравится.  
  
— Ты не сможешь.  
  
— Позволь мне попробовать! — Баки закусывает губу. — Пожалуйста. Еще один последний шанс.  
  
Стив вздыхает.  
  
— Послушай меня. Для него важны не только прикосновения сами по себе, ему важно то, кто к нему прикасается, понимаешь? Возьми Баки Барнса, он оторвал сотни голов, но в конце концов вернулся домой к Стиву. К Стиву, который им всегда восхищался и любил, тайно будучи уверенным, что они не одного поля ягоды. Баки Барнс был обаятельным, гордым и умел флиртовать, и он не встал бы на колени ни перед кем, но ради Стива он это сделал — потому что он этого хотел сам.  
  
Пока Баки это обдумывает, в его сознании мелькают отголоски смутных воспоминаний. Он крепко зажмуривается.   
  
— Ты прав. Дурацкая была идея.  
  
Стив игриво приподнимает его лицо за подбородок.  
  
— В то же время Стив всего лишь парень. К слову, который очень давно не трахался. Так что техника владения языком способна отвлечь от некоторого недостатка личностных особенностей.  
  
Баки сглатывает.  
  
— Давай ты будешь мной руководить.  
  
— Договорились, — отвечает Стив, направляя член в сторону Баки. — Он любит, когда ласкают головку, припоминаешь? Так, возьми ее между губ, да, именно так. Лизни всем языком — о, да. А теперь потихонечку спускайся вниз. Сначала очень осторожно, словно перед тобой обалденно вкусное эскимо или что-то типа того.   
  
— Хм. Кажется, мне это нравилось, — бормочет Баки. — Ощущение того, как его член становится больше и тверже у меня во рту.   
  
Стив стонет.  
  
— Не время для воспоминаний, — замечает он и тычет членом обратно в лицо Баки. — Вот так, спасибо.  
  
Едва слышные звуки удовольствия, которые издает Стив, становятся все громче; от них, низких и благодарных, в груди Баки разгорается свет, а член дергается. Он застывает, осознав это.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, не глупи, — успокаивает его Стив. — Никто не собирается наказывать тебя за это. Наоборот, Стиву хотелось бы, чтобы тебе было хорошо, помнишь?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Баки. — Я просто не подумал.  
  
— Следи за тем, что делаешь, пока ты с ним, — наставляет Стив. — Нет ничего хуже, чем подобное испуганное выражение лица. Запомни: кокетливый. Обаятельный.  
  
— Хорошо, — отзывается Баки.  
  
Он снова пытается поймать настроение. Становится легче, когда Стив вновь начинает вслух выражать свое удовольствие, когда он вздрагивает от прикосновений Баки, потому что Баки делает нечто приятное, дарит ему по-настоящему чудесный момент.  
  
— Можно?.. — Баки тянется к Стиву.  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает тот. — И не спрашивай его об этом. Раз уж он позволил тебе заняться его членом, то и руки разрешено совать куда угодно.  
  
Баки сглатывает. В ушах у него грохочет пульс, но он ухитряется положить ладонь на бедро Стива и даже просунуть пальцы под рубашку. (Да они бы им весь пол подмели, если бы… Нет. Сосредоточиться.) Он тщательно обрабатывает член Стива, не рискуя поднимать взгляд, боясь, что тот снова заметит что-то неподобающее на его лице.  
  
Все происходящее кажется неправдоподобным. Стив ощущается невероятным. Тепло, исходящее от его кожи, знакомый запах, колючая полоска волос от пупка и ниже. Когда Баки осторожно поглаживает выступающую бедренную косточку Стива, его член снова болезненно дергается. Но Стив крепко прижимается к нему и одобрительно стонет. Баки сосет так, словно умрет без этого, и, господи, да вы только гляньте, как под прикосновениями Баки напрягаются толстые жгуты мышц на бедрах Стива.  
  
Баки крепко вцепляется в него, и сейчас ему бы очень не помешала вторая рука, чтобы довести себя до оглушающей разрядки.   
  
Стив кончает, изливаясь ему прямиком в рот, снова и снова, и Баки глотает все,  _стыдясь_  и… «Да не дури», — напоминает он сам себе. Это же Стив, ты этого хотел и ты дал ему возможность испытать нечто приятное. Ты выиграл.  
  
Он опять вспоминает про человека из книги, флиртующего и очаровательного, так что он вытирает рот дрожащей рукой и натягивает улыбку на лицо.  
  


  
  
— Покажешь рисунок? — спрашивает Баки.  
  
Сегодня Стив выглядит иначе, он маленький и худой, сидит, согнувшись, у стола с блокнотом для набросков на коленях.  
  
— Посмотреть можно?  
  
Стив загибает угол листка так, чтобы нельзя было увидеть.   
  
— Нет. Я не рисую, я играю в игру.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
Но Стив не обращает на него внимание и вновь принимается калякать. И сейчас это действительно звучит так, будто он пишет.  
  
— Гм. Может, в карты сыграем? — предлагает Баки, беря с подоконника уже изрядно потрепанную колоду в упаковке. Открывает ее, ровняет карты о стол и принимается тасовать. Он привык справляться одной рукой, так что карты разворачиваются и складываются элегантно.  
  
— А я не с тобой играю, — отвечает Стив. — Кто знает, что ты со мной сделаешь, если я проиграю.  
  
Баки хмурит брови.  
  
— А ты сам как думаешь, что я могу с тобой…  
  
И внезапно намертво замолкает. Он в Сибири, тренируется с другими Зимними Солдатами. Последний бой за день — самый важный.  
  
Глаза Баки расширяются, и по коже продирает морозом. Он запихивает карты обратно в упаковку.   
  
— Забудь, что я что-то сказал.  
  
Он встает, и в этот момент Стив хватает его за запястье.   
  
— Хватит бегать.  
  
— Стив, — в отчаянии просит Баки. — Давай… давай не будем думать об этом прямо сейчас.   
  
Отступив от Стива на шаг, Баки кладет карты обратно на подоконник.  
  
Стив тоже поднимается на ноги.   
  
— Пришло время вспомнить.   
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да что ты за дурак такой? Твоя была идея?   
  
Баки рывком оборачивается.  
  
— Нет! Нет, конечно. Когда меня туда привели, правила уже придумали.   
  
— Кто придумал? Гидра или Зимние Солдаты?  
  
— Я не знаю! Сол… думаю, Солдаты. Они очень серьезно подходили к тренировкам, хотели повысить ставки в игре. Для мотивации, вероятно.  
  
Баки потирает лицо.  
  
— Вероятно?   
  
То, как Стив вздергивает бровь, дает Баки очень четко понять, что он обо всем этом думает.  
  
— Именно, я… Послушай, там не особо много разговаривали, и уж тем более они со мной. Думаешь, они мне устроили введение в курс дела? Нет. В самый первый раз они вдруг начали считать баллы за пропущенные удары, а еще их накачали чем-то, получив удар, ни один из них и глазом не моргал, они были… А потом, когда я…  
  
— ...проиграл? — подсказывает Стив.  
  
Баки запускает пальцы в волосы.   
  
— Да, тогда они все вместе прижали меня к полу для одного из них. У меня не было ни единого шанса, а потом они… ну, ты понимаешь.  
  
— Гм, — отвечает Стив. Он вновь садится и принимается писать. — Но ты же отыгрался, так? Не каждый же раз ты проигрывал.  
  
— Стив, — шепчет Баки, — Стив, умоляю тебя, давай не будем.  
  
— А они тебя просили перестать, когда ты их насиловал?  
  
— Не говори так!   
  
Баки нервно стискивает и вновь разжимает кулак повисшей вдоль тела руки. Стив же просто не сводит с него ледяных темно-синих глаз.  
  
Баки оседает на стуле, умоляюще глядя на Стива.  
  
— Это было совсем иначе. Это было больше: проигравший должен подчиниться победителю даже через не хочу.   
  
— Ух ты, — отвечает Стив, вновь сосредотачиваясь на бумаге у себя на коленях. — Через не хочу. А что, сопротивлялись?  
  
— Конечно сопротивлялись! Это же неприятно было, об этом они заботились. Зато в следующий раз ты дрался лучше. — Баки вздыхает. — Ну и потом. Если ты не сопротивлялся достаточно сильно, то они говорили, что тебе это просто нравится. Мне стоило знать это. Что бы ты ни думал, проигрывал я куда чаще, чем наоборот.  
  
— Ты не был обязан делать это, когда выигрывал, — отмечает Стив.  
  
— Нет, должен был, — настаивает Баки. — Если бы я не присоединился, то все изменилось бы, а они стали бы видеть во мне только слабака. Стив, там речь шла о жизни и смерти, у меня не было выбора.  
  
— Боже. — Шорох бумаги заглушает сухой смешок Стива. — Это же твое решение, ты что, не понимаешь? Не было ни триггеров, ни обнулений. Ты не можешь спихнуть все это на Гидру.   
  
Баки принимается жевать нижнюю губу.   
  
— Мне не… нравилось или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— А, ну в этом случае… — саркастически говорит Стив.   
  
— Нет, на самом деле. — Баки трет лицо. — Тебя же никогда не трахал суперсолдат сразу после боя, весь такой перевозбужденный, а? Открою тебе маленькую тайну, приятель: все очень быстро заканчивается. Это было… скорее, символически, а не по-настоящему.   
  
Он давится собственным смешком, пытаясь сделать вид, что закашлялся.  
  
— Ты сам-то себя слышишь? — наклоняется Стив в его сторону. Внезапный удар кулака по столешнице заставляет Баки подпрыгнуть. — Ты можешь себе представить, как все это звучит для относительно нормального человека?  
  
Последнее предложение он шипит буквально Баки в лицо. Тот резко откидывается назад, чувствуя дыхание Стива на щеке.  
  
— Там же была и женщина, так?  
  
Тогда у них не было имен, только номера, но Баки помнил лицо.  
  
— “Тretiy”, — шепчет он. — Номер три. Ее все боялись. Было в ней что-то по-настоящему жестокое.  
  
— Ее ты тоже насиловал?  
  
Баки кидает на Стива взгляд.   
  
— Она была… Она была ненормально сильной, обычно это она нами пол вытирала.  
  
— По большей части, — говорит Стив, и Баки поперхивается воздухом.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Но не всегда.  
  
— Нет. — Баки потирает лицо. — Но… мы бы не стали… Мы не делали ей больно как женщине. В смысле… я. Каждого ждало одинаковое наказание, понимаешь? Так было честно.  
  
Стив заходится лающим смехом.  
  
— Чудно, — говорит он. — Напомни мне об этом в следующий раз, когда кто-нибудь возьмется писать книгу про Баки мать его Барнса и его обостренное чувство справедливости, чтобы я мог рассказать им, что он всех насилует одинаково. Это точно всем понравится.  
  
Баки испускает дрожащий выдох.  
  
— Стив, прошу тебя.  
  
— Он никогда тебя не простит, — отвечает Стив. — Не это. Ради тебя он вышвырнул в окно все, что у него было, всю свою жизнь, которую построил после разморозки. И даже не оглянулся. Но вот это — забудь. Такое он не простит даже тебе.  
  
— Ты их не видел, — делает отчаянную попытку Баки. — Ты не смотрел им в глаза, они… Они не были людьми… Не настоящими. — Он сглатывает. — Никто из нас не был.  
  
Улыбка Стива разрастается и становится хищной. Он с размаху припечатывает лист бумаги на стол между ними.  
  
— Бинго, — сообщает он.  
  
Баки вопросительно смотрит на него.  
  
— Возьми, — приказывает Стив, суя листок Баки в руки.  
  
Он весь исписан перечеркнутыми предложениями, каждое из которых в отдельном квадратике.  
  
— Абсолютно каждое, — продолжает Стив жестко и холодно. — Я каждое вычеркнул.  
  
 ~~Не я придумывал правила.  
Если бы я не стал следовать правилам, ничего бы не изменилось.  
Если бы я стал сопротивляться, они причинили бы боль мне.~~  
  
— Что за… — Баки пытается сунуть бумагу обратно Стиву, но тот шлепком отбивает его руку.  
  
 ~~Они должны были уважать меня.  
Мне это не нравилось.  
Это не было изнасилованием.~~  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это, — говорит Стив. — То же самое говорили и они. Все как один агенты Гидры, которые хоть раз причиняли тебе боль.  
  
 ~~Он едва чувствовал.  
Да он даже не человек.~~  
  
— Так что же это, Бак? — спрашивает Стив. — Они правы? Потому что тогда нужно снять их с крючка тоже. Или ты скажешь, что это неправильно? Потому что если это так, то у меня для тебя плохие новости.  
  
— Нет, — рычит Баки, отталкивая листок. — Нет.  
  
Он роняет голову на стол, пряча лицо в ладони.  
  
— Чудовище, — роняет Стив.  
  
И правда, звуки, вырывающиеся из глотки Баки, не имеют ничего общего с человеческими.  
  


  
  
— Это даже не обсуждается, — категорически заявляет Стив, недоверчиво качая головой. — Как ты мог забыть?  
  
Он весь мокрый, вода в душе еще течет, хотя давно уже остыла. Из-за Баки, сидящего на полу возле него, ванная кажется слишком тесной.  
  
— Когда это случилось в первый раз, ты чуть с  _катушек_  не съехал. Прям с ума сошел. — Он машет руками, но Баки смотрит мимо него. На нем кровь: на острых осколках металла, торчащих из левого плеча, на другой руке, от запястья до локтя. Кровь еще стекает в слив вместе с водой, но кожа Баки уже затянулась, остались только неровные розоватые линии. И даже они уже бледнеют. — Это было… в Австрии? Нет, скорее в России, но у тебя еще не было руки. Непросто было управиться одной рукой, а? Ты так и подумал в первый раз, что это из-за нее не получилось. — Стив смахивает воду со лба. — Мужик, а когда до тебя дошло, что все из-за того, что с тобой сделали! Ты впервые воочию убедился, насколько далеко зашли изменения, что твои раны исцеляются практически на глазах, что ты стал… Что ты даже вообразить не можешь, во что они тебя превратили. Не было больше тебя против них, потому что тебя больше не существовало. Только они и их создание.  
  
Баки стискивает зубы. Открывает глаза, несмотря на то, что на него потоком льет вода.  
  
Стив протягивает руку и выключает ее. Мир наполняется грохочущим молчанием.  
  
— Ты же все еще чувствуешь это, не так ли? Даже яснее, чем раньше. Что каждый сантиметр твоей кожи, каждая косточка, каждая мышца в твоем теле принадлежит им.  
  
Баки поднимается на ноги и покидает душевую кабинку. Он не берет полотенце, а сразу скрывается в комнате.   
  
Когда Стив немного погодя следует за ним, Баки сидит у стола в кухне, по-прежнему обнаженный. В руке у него пистолет. Прокрутив его на указательном пальце, он наставляет его на Стива.   
  
— Ты забрал патроны.  
  
Стив кивает.  
  
— И спрятал.  
  
Стол отзывается громким скрипом, когда Баки с размаху швыряет на него пистолет. Потом он бросает на Стива полный ненависти взгляд:  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Ты знаешь, почему. — Стив делает еще один шаг. Баки скалит зубы, но Стив не отступает. — Раньше ты был слабым. Иначе они никогда не сломали бы тебя. И я знал, что ты опять дашь слабину.  
  
Баки поднимает на него ледяной взгляд.  
  
— И какое это имеет значение? Одним монстром на земле будет меньше.  
  
— Да потому что это разбазаривание! — отвечает Стив. — Не слишком многие способны нанести Гидре ощутимый урон. Ты бы смог, возьми ты себя в руки.  
  
— Ха! — горько смеется Баки. — Да я задницу себе едва подтереть могу в последнее время! Я не помню их секретных баз, а если им удастся заполучить меня в лапы… ты же знаешь, что случилось в прошлый раз. Пара кодовых слов, и мы окажемся опять в самом начале!  
  
— Потому что ты дурак! — орет Стив в ответ. — Ты продолжаешь сопротивляться своим воспоминаниям, потому что слишком боишься оказаться лицом к лицу с тем, что натворил. Прячешься здесь, позволяешь себе висеть у Стива как камень на шее, до усрачки боясь, что тебе заменят руку или покопаются в мозгах, чтобы избавить от триггеров!  
  
— Будто меня в каждой больнице с распростертыми объятиями ждут! — выплевывает Баки. — А если ты не заметил, то имеется острый дефицит людей, способных создавать протезы с функциями оружия и слегка разбираться в лоботомии!   
  
— Ну, одного я знаю, — ледяным тоном бросает Стив.  
  
Баки сглатывает.  
  
—  _Ненавижу_  тебя.  
  
Стив улыбается.  
  
— При этом я лучшая твоя половина.  
  


  
  
Текст не подписан. В этом нет необходимости.  
  
 _Пора делать ноги. Завтра, в том же месте, в то же время. Бери все с собой._  
  
Ничего удивительного. В конце концов, они всегда приходят за ним, и за Стивом из-за него тоже, и за всеми, кто не стрелял в них в аэропорте.  
  
— Ты должен это остановить, — говорит Стив. — Двух зайцев одним выстрелом.  
  
— Чепуха.  
  
— Но так и есть. Стив и раньше расходился во мнении с правительством, но они всегда возвращались. Они нуждаются в нем и его приятелях-Мстителях. А вот Старк нет. И у него достаточно власти, чтобы позаботиться о том, что никто из них никогда не обретет покой.   
  
Нахмурившись, Баки внимательно на него смотрит.  
  
— Ты правда думаешь, что он может все это прекратить?  
  
— Заставить ЦРУ перестать преследовать тебя? Добиться определенной защиты для Стива и его друзей, даже если они возглавляют списки наиболее разыскиваемых преступников множества стран? Вот так вот? — Он щелкает пальцами. — Да. Да, я думаю, может.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Ой, да не будь таким наивным! Может, Стиву и хватает воздуха и справедливости в качестве оплаты, но миру — нет. У Старка есть деньги и влияние. Армия, правительство, СМИ, у него повсюду есть связи, а там, где их нет, найдется чековая книжка или конверт с компрометирующими фотографиями. Я тебе обещаю, Стив снова сможет начать посещать бедных детишек в больницах уже на следующей неделе, если Старк этого захочет.  
  
— Хм, — мычит Баки задумчиво и раздвигает занавески, чтобы выглянуть на улицу. Там очень светло.  
  
— И никто не может оказать на Старка давление. Никто, кроме тебя.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Он пойдет на сделку. Ты сдашься ему — ему, а не полиции или армии, или кому-нибудь еще — только ему самому, тайно, так что ему не придется делить тебя ни с кем.  
  
Баки скрипит зубами.  
  
— Ты над этим думаешь, — удивленно констатирует Стив. — Я этого не ожидал. Может, в тебе все же осталось что-то от сержанта Барнса, несмотря ни на что.  
  
Баки трясет головой.  
  
— Стив и его друзья не должны страдать из-за того, что я наделал. Кроме того, это может оказаться выгодным для обоих. Старк мог бы… мог бы привести в порядок мою руку. А может, он знает кого-нибудь, кто и с моими мозгами бы разобрался.  
  
— Только зачем ему это надо? С чего ты так уверен, что он не прикончит тебя сразу же, стоит тебе отвернуться?  
  
— Может, и так. Но если я сам к нему приду, то у него не будет нужды торопиться. Разве не будет куда приятнее почти убивать меня день за днем? И, если он меня оставит себе хоть на некоторое время, разве не в его интересах будет по максимуму обезоружить меня? Он это сделает ради собственной безопасности и ради того, чтобы потыкать в меня своими навороченными гаджетами.  
  
— Ты станешь полностью беззащитным.  
  
— Я стану бесполезным для Гидры. Ее он тоже ненавидит. Когда я сумею вспомнить еще больше и скормлю ему нужную информацию, он устроит им ад на земле куда надежнее, чем я.  
  
— Он не выдаст тебя властям, — замечает Стив. — Спрячет тебя и будет держать под замком где-нибудь, где никто тебя не найдет. И некому будет за ним проследить.  
  
Баки медленно кивает.  
  
— Он никогда не позволит тебе уйти.  
  
—  _Пока он жив_  — нет, — отвечает он. — Как ты думаешь, сколько ему лет?  
  
— Ну, я бы сказал, за пятьдесят?  
  
— Точно. Если уж говорить о положительных сторонах сыворотки, я смогу переждать.  
  
— Ага, — не скрывая сарказма в голосе, отвечает Стив, — сколько там, лет тридцать, сорок? И похуже бывало.  
  
— Кроме того, он вполне может потерять интерес ко мне намного раньше. Ну, ты понимаешь. Как по-твоему, похож он на человека, способного увлечься чем-то по-настоящему надолго?  
  
— Что ж, это дельное замечание, — говорит Стив.  
  
Некоторое время они молча смотрят из окна, соприкасаясь плечами.  
  
Неожиданно пальцы Стива касаются руки Баки.  
  
— Боишься?  
  
Баки бросает на него взгляд, полный почти только усталости.  
  
— А это играет какую-то роль?  
  
Стив дарит ему мягкую улыбку, куда нежнее, чем Баки довелось видеть за долгое время.  
  
— Пожалуй, нет.  
  
Баки негромко смеется в ответ.  
  
— Ну и все. — Он выпрямляется и поворачивается. — Как думаешь, такой важный мужик, как он, будет стоять в телефонной книге?  
  


  
  
Местонахождение Вижна неизвестно. Местонахождение Алой Ведьмы неизвестно. Местонахождение Баки неизвестно. В семь пятьдесят утра Стив перечисляет все известные ему ругательства на разных языках.  
  
Сэм присвистывает в восхищении.  
  
— Впечатляет. — Он прихватывает рюкзак из квинджета. — Я иду за голубками, а ты за Барнсом?   
  
— Парни, — зовет Наташа.  
  
Стив кивает.  
  
— Не доберешься до них к полудню, уходи один.  
  
— Парни, — повторяет Наташа.  
  
Оба поворачиваются в тот момент, когда она кидает Стиву газету.  
  
— Похоже, мы больше не в бегах.  
  
Ровно в восемь Стив пускается бегом.  
  


  
  
Входная дверь открыта, и это никогда не бывает хорошим знаком.  
  
—  _Баки?_  — Стив врывается внутрь, но квартира пуста: пусты комнаты, пуст шкаф. —  _Баки?!_  
  
Ни малейшего признака, что кто-то жил тут на протяжении нескольких недель.  
  
В животе Стива зарождается ужас, оглушает его. С распахнутыми окнами и льющимся внутрь светом место выглядит совершенно незнакомым. Даже полы отполированы.   
  
Стив кидается в ванную:  
  
—  _Баки?!_  — Но он уже знает, что никого здесь нет.  
  
Он мечется туда-сюда и находит на столе единственный предмет, выдающий, что кто-то тут все-таки был.  
  
Книга, та самая, которую Стив дал Баки, когда тот здесь поселился. Она должна была скрасить его одиночество, может, подстегнуть воспоминания. Сейчас она выглядит потрепанной. Стив трясет ее. Но внутри ничего нет, кроме одной вещи. Надписи, которой раньше не было.  
  
 _Привет, Стив,  
  
Наконец-то я добрался до книжки. Слушай, вот они преувеличили! Ты не думал о том, чтобы подать на них в суд? Мог бы реально срубить бабла.  
  
Неважно, она мне больше не нужна, потому что самое важное я вспомнил. Прости, что мне понадобилось так много времени. А сейчас мне кое-что нужно довести до конца, так что не ищи меня.  
  
И вот что: я, конечно, особенных надежд не строю, но ты все-таки постарайся не погибнуть, пока меня не будет. Построй тот дом, про который ты все время твердишь. Раздели его с кем-нибудь, кто сможет заставить тебя улыбаться. И не забудь устроить в нем гостевую комнату, потому что, кто знает, может, однажды я окажусь у тебя на пороге, и ты даже не вспомнишь, что я куда-то уходил.   
  
Навсегда с любовью  
  
Баки._  
  
Стив рухнул на стул, чувствуя, что легкие болят так, будто их вновь наполнила ледяная вода. Книга выпала из его рук на стол. С потертой и мятой обложки улыбался Баки.

 


End file.
